


An Effort

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingering, Jacking off, M/M, Rimming, h-ha...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto’s hands wander further down than Akaashi expects and his breath hitches in his throat when Bokuto’s fingers press lovingly against the sore muscles of his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two but I was rereading the training camp arc for the 9th time and decided that I wanted to. How _this_ happened is a mystery to me...

They’re both exhausted, limbs sore and joints aching, eyelids heavy in the dark, but Bokuto’s veins are coursing with energy enough for the both of them. Which isn’t unusual, Akaashi knows, but this time, tonight, he can feel his pulse thumping in every single one of his muscles and he just wants to sleep. They’re lying in Akaashi’s bed and it’s later than Akaashi would have liked to be awake, but, behind him, acting as the big spoon to Akaashi’s smaller spoon, Bokuto nuzzles his neck and Akaashi lets slip just the tiniest moan, but it’s enough to Bokuto to know he’s not completely opposed to the little kisses he’s dropping on the setter’s neck.

Bokuto’s hands wander further down than Akaashi expects and his breath hitches in his throat when Bokuto’s fingers press lovingly against the sore muscles of his thigh. Akaashi tilts his head to look at Bokuto, unsurprised to see him smiling almost wickedly down at him. He can’t stop the almost annoyed expression that hits his face because he knows that look, he can feel the gears spinning behind an idea in Bokuto’s head that will be impossible to shoot down. If his fingers keep massaging his thigh like that, Akaashi knows that he also won’t have the strength to shoot him down.

“There’s something I wanna try, A-kaa-shi~,” Bokuto hums, his voice quieter than it needs to be but it shivers through Akaashi’s limbs and makes his fingertips tingle. “Can I?”

Akaashi nods, unable to tell him no when he asks so nicely, when Akaashi can admit to himself that whatever Bokuto’s planning will probably help him sleep. Bokuto slips out from behind him before he knows what’s going on and his hand slips from Akaashi’s thigh. Akaashi looks up at him, incredulous, but Bokuto leans down a presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Akaashi eases up, watching him, wondering if he’ll be able to read the captain’s movements.

With Bokuto’s hand resting on his hip, Akaashi isn’t sure which direction this is going to go, but Bokuto nudges at him, pressing Akaashi to lay on his stomach on the bed. Akaashi keeps his expression in check and concedes to Bokuto’s insistent hands, folding his arms under his head and he hopes, prays, even, that what Bokuto wants to try are his skills as a masseuse. There’s a second that passes that Bokuto is still above him, sitting on his knees near Akaashi’s calves and Akaashi’s growing impatient, about to turn and ask what Bokuto’s considering when he feels his shorts slide down to his thighs, underwear going with them. The bed shifts and Bokuto moves between his legs, spreading them just enough for him to fit, before he leans down and places little biting kisses just above the curve of Akaashi’s ass.

The setter groans, pushing his forehead against his arm and resolutely deciding not to watch whatever Bokuto has planned. Bokuto’s mouth moves down, slow, and kisses and nips down the flesh of Akaashi’s ass, fingers drifting back down to Akaashi’s thighs. He shivers, pushing back against his hands. When Bokuto’s hands slide closer to the part between his cheeks, Akaashi feels his cock twitch, still trapped in his shorts. He shifts and pushes his ass into the air, tugging his cock lose and groaning softly when he wraps his fingers around himself.

Behind him, Bokuto moves once more, and Akaashi’s eyes widen when he feels the captain’s hands on either side of his ass, spreading him apart and leaning down to run his tongue slowly along his hole. Akaashi’s entire body quivers and the hand on his cock jumps to a lazy stroke, precum slicking his fingers. He muffles a moan against his arm while Bokuto licks him a second time, wetting him before slipping the tip his tongue in slowly, lapping at him, fingers pressing into his skin and Akaashi feels his knees shake beneath him. They’re quiet in Akaashi’s room, but Akaashi can’t help the soft, needy moans that fall from his mouth with Bokuto’s tongue in him. He’s persistent in everything he does, and, as Akaashi’s teeth gnaw at his lower lip to keep himself from begging Bokuto for more, faster, he’s grateful for that, that he and Bokuto can understand one another even off the court.

There’s a moment where Bokuto pauses, pulls away, and Akaashi feels empty, ready to turn and give Bokuto a look, but he hears Bokuto’s mouth working on something other than him and waits, hoping he won’t have to finish himself off. Akaashi’s toes curl and he gasps in surprise when Bokuto pushes a finger into him before licking at his entrance again, tip of his tongue pressing insistently, like he can’t touch him enough, at his skin, the circle of muscle his finger is working at. Akaashi’s hips twitch and he rubs the head of his cock against his mattress, whining Bokuto’s name.

“B-Bokuto-san…” he manages softly, his hips moving back to meet Bokuto’s hands.

When he slides a second finger into him, Akaashi’s back arches and he groans when Bokuto curls them up, dragging in and out of him while he laps and licks and kisses at the skin around Akaashi’s entrance. The hand on Akaashi’s cock moves faster and his head feels cloudy, muscles twitching and breath coming out more hurriedly than he can get the air into his lungs.

Akaashi cums when Bokuto murmurs his name against his skin, shaking and tightening around Bokuto’s fingers and moaning his name softly into his sheets. He feels Bokuto over him, placing the smallest kisses onto his neck, each one burning his skin a little more than the last and when he’s finally back from the high of his orgasm, he wipes the mess up with his shorts, wincing a bit when he lies down on his stomach, his shorts gone and underwear serving as sleep pants for the night.

They don’t say anything while Akaashi catches his breath, his forehead faintly sticky and little tufts of hair flat against his skin, but when he turns to press himself to Bokuto’s side, Bokuto swells with pride and grins to himself, wrapping a long arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. He’s too sleepy and sated, limbs like concrete to heavy to move, to speak, so Akaashi kisses just above Bokuto’s sternum and he knows Bokuto’s grinning still, which is enough, really.

 

 


End file.
